The University of Iowa Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC), a matrix cancer center at the University of Iowa, is applying for renewal of its Cancer Center Support grant. This is the first competitive renewal application for the HCCC. The Cancer Center at the University of Iowa was established in 1980 when it received special "Center Designation" from the Iowa State Board of Regents. It was charged with coordinating and promoting cancer activities including cancer-related research, clinical care and education across the University. The Cancer Center was an NCI-designated cancer center from 1981-84, but the grant and NCI recognition were not renewed. There was a resurgence of institutional commitment to strengthening the Cancer Center in the mid 1990s. In the late 1990s, two attempts at obtaining NCI designation were unsuccessful. Dr. George Weiner was named Cancer Center Director in late 1998, and, based on a grant submitted in October 1999, the University of Iowa Cancer Center received CCSG funding and NCI designation as a Comprehensive Cancer Center in 2000. In 2001, the center was renamed the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC) in recognition of major support provided by the Holden family of Williamsburg, Iowa. The HCCC has continued to strengthen with significant increases in peer-reviewed research funding, philanthropy, and access to world-class research and clinical facilities. The HCCC has a growing local, regional and national profile related to cancer research and treatment. The HCCC has a growing role in the institution, and rigorous planning and evaluation activities are allowing the HCCC to continually address how it can strengthen areas of current cancer research expertise, identify potentially valuable new areas of investigation, and address important issues such as disparities in access to clinical care and clinical trials. Organizational details of the HCCC are provided in the "Organizational Capabilities" portion of the "Essential Characteristics" section of this proposal. Briefly, the HCCC is a matrix cancer center that draws membership from 6 colleges and 36 departments. All members are located on the same campus in Iowa City, Iowa, and all clinical activities take place at the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics. The HCCC is led by the HCCC Director, Dr. George Weiner, who reports to the Dean of the College of Medicine for research related issues, and to the Hospital Director and CEO for clinically related issues. The HCCC Director is assisted by a Deputy Director and 6 Associate Directors (Basic Research, Clinical Research, Population Research, Research Infrastructure, Administration and Clinical Affairs). Research programs report formally to specific Associate Directors, however because of the translational nature of each of the programs, input is provided from each of the Associate Directors into each of the programs. The primary governing body of the HCCC is the Executive Committee. This committee is composed of the Associate Directors, program leaders, and selected other leaders within the HCCC. Other active HCCC committees include the Associate Director's Committee (that serves as the space committee), the Membership Committee, Research Review Committee, Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee, Data Safety Monitoring Committee, Advocacy Committee, External Advisory Committee and the Internal Advisory Panel.